


can i get a taste of you?

by keyungso



Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Whipped Cream, choker and handcuffs yessir, dirty talking, fuck i forgot the condom part again, gulf is super horny i’m sorry it’s just the truth, not my fault mg keeps being sexual, numerous orgasms, safe words of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: mew isn’t too fond of sweet food like whipped cream, but what about on a certain gulf kanawut?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768453
Comments: 15
Kudos: 307





	can i get a taste of you?

**Author's Note:**

> so remember the live a few days ago when mewgulf acted super domestic in the kitchen and everything is cute and fluff until gulf kanawut licks the cream cake??? yes same so here is a fic inspired by that, also as a gift for 500th day with mewgulf✨ enjoy luvs 💓

Mew is exhausted, to say the least.

They got back from the event a few hours ago and he’s been in his study looking through his notes for his upcoming quiz. He’s done reading and the contacts in his eyes are starting to dry out.

Gulf’s in his room, probably taking a nap. He’s always taking a nap everywhere, Mew muses to himself as he drags his body to his bedroom.

“Mew?” He hears Gulf’s soft voice calls out and his head tilts to the side. _Oh_. Turns out he’s already awake.

“Yeah, _tua-aeng_?” Mew replies, opening his door and stepping inside and stopping mid-tracks when his eyes landed on his boyfriend.

Gulf is on his bed, completely naked other than in his black boxers. On his knees with his hands obediently tucked on his lap. Mew’s gaze slides downwards to the black choker snuggled against his boyfriend’s smooth neck nicely, to the chain that connects it to the handcuffs around his wrists. He feels his mouth immediately go dry and only when Gulf lets out a small, needy whine that Mew lets his eyes travel back to his face.

His eyes are dark and clouded with lust, looking up at him with a familiar gaze that makes Mew’s pants a little bit tighter.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Gulf whispers to him and Mew immediately feels his fatigue slipping off him like a cloak, and he makes his way closer to the bed. He stands on the side, knees against the mattress as Gulf crawls to him, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

“Baby,” Mew’s deep voice making Gulf shudder, “Did you put these on for me?” He runs his hands on the choker, thumb rubbing against the smooth skin of his cheek and watching as Gulf nods and closes his eyes, leaning against the palm.

Mew notices the box of cream cake the show allowed them to bring home on the bed. He takes it in his hand.

“What’s this?”

Gulf bites his lower lip, eyes downcast. He looks so small like this. Always so fucking tiny compared to Mew. He looks _so_ fucking good and obedient and perfect and it’s only for him. Mew only needs a glance at Gulf’s slightly embarrassed expression to know what’s going on.

Mew smirks. So _that’s_ why Gulf had asked for the cream cake after the show was over. It isn’t for him to eat, but for _Mew_ to eat. Eat _off of him._

His boyfriend really has a lot of kinks, he thinks in amusement, licking his lips. But he can get with this one.

“Baby,” he uses his index finger under Gulf’s chin to tilt his head up, going even harder when he meets the boy’s clouded and desperate gaze, “Daddy asked you a question.”

“M’sorry daddy,” Gulf whispers. Mew hums, low in his throat as he slides his thumb over Gulf’s lower lip, pushing the already red skin down and slips the digit inside. The boy almost immediately runs his tongue over it, suckling it desperately, the same way he does it whenever he’s taking Mew’s thick cock. He’s _so_ good. Too good for him.

He draws his hand back and cups Gulf’s face roughly, tilting him up and mounting over him, trying his best not to break and consume him. “Sorry doesn’t cut it anymore, baby.”

“D-daddy?” Mew unclasp the chain that’s connecting the choker and the handcuffs, pushing Gulf to lay on the bed and clamping the handcuff to the bedpost instead. He smirks when Gulf tries to touch him, being unable to move even slightly and his face frowning when he realizes his current position.

“Only good boys get to touch their daddies,” Mew murmurs, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing the material on the floor. His smirk widens when he sees Gulf’s eyes trail over his body, pink lips apart as he runs his tongue over his lips. He opens the box of cream before climbing on the bed, knees on each side of Gulf’s hips as he sets himself on all fours over the boy.

He dips his fingers onto the wet mixture, taking a generous amount and running it across Gulf’s chest, eyes going dark when Gulf whines and twitches slightly beneath him. He puts even more on both of the nipples, which has hardened and turned pink in the heat.

When he’s put enough on Gulf, leaving a sticky mess that’s splattered all across his upper chest in thick spots or else dripping down in liquid trails right up to his navel and his lower torso and hips, he takes the same finger and slips it into his mouth, sucking on it and tasting the thick, sugary substance that melts on his tongue. Gulf’s gone completely red by now, twitching desperately as the cold substance meets his burning skin. His dick is so hard, straining his boxer impossibly tight but Mew doesn’t seem to pay it any mind.

“Hmmm,” Mew hums, closing his eyes in delight as he takes in the flavor. When he opens them back, Gulf is already staring at him with mouth parted open, soft breaths coming out.

“Yes baby?” He says, leaning closer until their lips are only a breath apart. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Gulf whispers hotly.

“I know baby. How do you want me?”

Gulf gulps down slowly, eyes fluttering as he keeps his gaze on him. “I want you to suck my cock and fuck me afterwards.”

“Fuck,” Mew hisses, licking Gulf’s lower lip playfully, pulling his head back just slightly when Gulf tries to chase his lips. “You’re so greedy baby, I can’t get enough.”

“Only for you daddy.”

Mew places a chaste kiss on his lips, already tasting the sweet flavor from the cake. Fuck, does the image of Gulf eating cake all naked turns him on. “Color?”

“Green, daddy.”

“Good.”

And then Mew presses their lips together. He’s never going to get used to this; kissing Gulf Kanawut. His lips are so soft and so perfect against his, parting beautifully as his tongue slips inside, exploring all his crooks and caverns, swallowing down all the noises he’s making. Gulf moans into the kiss, the sweet flavor hitting his tongue, mixing dirtily with Mew’s saliva.

Mew breaks the kiss only to trail kisses down his neck, lapping up the cream on the way. He suckles particularly hard on a spot, turning the skin into a darker red shade. Gulf’s making a soft _ah ah ah_ sound that goes straight into Mew’s dick.

“I’ll clean you up, baby, don’t worry,” Mew chuckles, going lower and lower. He stops when he’s right above Gulf’s right nipple, the reddish color still apparent even though covered with thick layer of whipped cream.

His tongue slowly emerges out of his lips, inching closer and closer to the twitching nub. He feels Gulf trembling against him, growing impatient and really, it just coaxes him to tease him more. He takes the hardened nipple into his mouth, capturing it between his teeth and sucking off the sweet liquid.

Gulf moans loudly at that, hips jerking up to find some sort of release that Mew has to grip his hips down tighter. The hands that are above his head twitches, tugging on the restraints. Mew teases the perky nub in his delight, rolling his tongue around it playfully and tugging it with his teeth.

“ _D-daddy_...” Gulf whines, dropping his head to the side, already slightly drooling.

“I’m cleaning you up, baby.” Mew says when he releases the abused nipple from his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting from it to his lips. “Aren’t I nice?”

“ _Please_ , daddy,” Gulf whines harder, tugging the restraints even more, desperate to touch his daddy, to feel _something_ , to make him feel as good as he’s making him feel. Gulf thinks he’s going crazy, his mind in swirling around and around, body completely hot as he tries to focus to the man in front of him and he lets out a cry when Mew plants his mouth to his other nipple, sucking on it harshly.

He feels Mew’s hard on against his, thick and hot and rubbing nicely, making his head spin even more in the simulation.

Mew told him he would clean him up, and he keeps to his promise. He laps up and devours the trail and sticky mess of cream, licking and sucking and biting every inch of skin of his baby’s exposed skin. Gulf is a complete mess beneath him, squirming uncontrollably as he clutches tightly on the chains that are holding him back from touching his daddy.

He lets out a high moan Mew puts his wet mouth against his still clothed cock, the heat and the hot gaze Mew is giving him making it impossible for him not to move. “ _D_ - _daddy_ , please please _please_ -“

The tip of his cock now throbbed inside his boxers. And he lets out a sob when he feels Mew slightly teething the parts around his cock, a few beads of pre-cum oozing out and leaking against the thin fabric that clung there, wound up tight around his already growing bulge.

“Please, daddy,” Gulf whines again. God, he’s so so _so_ fucking hard and desperate to feel Mew’s tongue on his. He’s so hot everywhere and the cream that’s left on his body is starting to melt and stick, giving his tanned skin a slight glistening effect.

A sigh escapes his lips when Mew finally brings his hands up, slipping it under the waistband of his black boxer, pushing the soft material before flinging them into a random corner of the room when he gets them completely off.

Gulf’s cock slaps hard against his belly, and Mew immediately wraps his fingers around it, tugging roughly. “There we go,” he breathes, his hot breath so close and hitting Gulf’s dick, making him moan hotly and squirming. “Look at you. So pretty.”

He’s so red, he can feel how much he’s burning right now, but he feels himself flush even more when he watches the way Mew’s eyes rake over his body.

He wants to break over his confinements, to push Mew off and take things into his control instead, riding his daddy quick and fast, just like how he likes it. Mew’s always taking things so slow and thorough and Gulf really can’t take it anymore. But even how impatient he is, he still waits. Because he’s obedient for Mew like that. Because he knows that deep down he loves being so fucking desperate for this man, waiting for him to finally fuck into him senselessly.

Gulf tries his best to keep his eyes open and keep his gaze on Mew as the man glances up at him with a devilish smile, lips only a breath apart from his leaking tip. He lets out a soft squeak when he feels something cold against his dick and notices Mew has smeared a considerate amount of cream on it. The liquid drips down due to the heat, slowly and slowly and leaving a cold shiver in its wake.

“P’Mew...” Gulf whines, low in his throat and needy. Mew’s eyes flickers up in his name but Gulf doesn’t seem to care of the accident slip of name. He’s so fucking hard and twitching uncontrollably. Another gush of pre-cum oozes out of his already glistening wet, running above the thick cream, mixing together so lewdly.

“Can I eat you baby?” Mew dares to ask, a sly smile on his lips.

Gulf nods frantically, clasping his eyes shut and pushing the back of his head back against the sheets. Tears flow down the sides of his face in his action. He feels so _dirty_. So sticky and so dripping wet, just waiting for Mew to put his tongue on him.

“Use your words baby,” Mew mumbles, placing a quick kiss on the head, pushing his tongue against the tip just slightly, tasting the salty liquid, before pulling back out but it feels so good, so so good that Gulf bucks his hips up, whining high and needy, more tears flowing down his face. His wrists jerks and the rough chains clash with the bedpost as he tries to pull it off.

“Daddy _please_ - _fuck, fuck, **fuck**_ -“ he hisses, biting his lower lip so hard it’s starting to bleed and he’s twisting and squirming, the heat almost unbearable and enveloping him like a blanket and god, he’s so fucking hard. “ _Please_ eat me _please_ \- I need- I **_need_** you- please, daddy, _oh **pleas** -_“

“Thank you for the meal,” Mew says, and that was all the last and only warning Gulf gets before Mew straight up dips his head between his legs and takes his whole length into his hot, awaiting mouth.

“Oh _**fuckkkk**_ ,” Gulf rasps out, trying his best not to jerk his hips up. He doesn’t want to choke Mew and really doesn’t want to risk Mew taking his lips off of him and leaving him here alone. He’s done that before, deserting Gulf tied up on the bed with a fucking hard on for an hour, waiting until he breaks and literally _begs_ for Mew to fuck him, before returning and pounding into him so mercilessly he swears he saw stars. He loved it, but today is different. Today he wants Mew to do it to him fast and hard.

Mew licks the sides of his cock clean from the dripping beads of pre-cum and cream that’s probably already become one. He sucks down on it, swirling his tongue around, taking more and more of his baby until he feels the tip against the back of his throat.

Gulf is already a mess, moaning lewdly with open mouthed breaths, crying out his pleas and wants.

He jerks up suddenly, not being able to stay still and obedient like usual and Mew flinches, arms immediately gripping his waist and pushing him down. Gulf meets Mew’s dark eyes, giving him a warning look.

“Sorry, daddy,” Gulf whispers, voice soft, “I’ll be good. I promise.” He hiccups, wetting his lips. “I’ll be good for you, please don’t stop.”

“Hmmm,” Mew drawls, a smile tugging on his lips. The hands on hip squeeze the soft skin affectionately, running his thumb over it. Gulf’s been getting less skinnier during the quarantine and Mew just _adores_ it. “I know you will baby. You always are.”

Gulf preens in the praise, red flush flowing from his neck to the back of his ears. He nods his head. “Thank you daddy.”

Instead of replying, Mew ducks his head back in between the space between Gulf’s parted legs, letting the thick length slip through his lips, and sucking the juice that’s gushed out in the action.

“ _Ah_ ,” Gulf exclaims, his arm jerking forward and making a loud sound but his hips stay put against the mattress. He promised he’ll be good and that’s exactly what he’ll do.

Mew releases the wet cock, giving kitten licks on the skin around it while one of his hand starts pumping it in quick motions. He lets his tongue travel downwards to his balls, giving a teasing lick on one and smirking when Gulf moans louder.

He moves even further, stopping until he’s eye to eye with his boyfriend’s twitching hole. It’s so pink and small, and Mew can’t help himself from running a thumb over the sensitive skin.

“ _Nngh_!” Gulf cries, “Please, _daddy_ \- Oh _god_ , Please put your tongue on me.”

“Shhh, baby. I got you,” Mew whispers. He dips his finger into the cream mixture again, which has turned slightly liquid, and coats the puckering hole, watching with dark eyes as Gulf lets out more pre-cum, which dribbles down and blending together.

_Fuck_ , he’s so fucking hungry, he thinks, wetting his lips.

Without another word, he leans in and shoves his tongue inside the puckering hole, lapping up all the liquids into his mouth.

“ ** _Fuckkkkkk_** , _daddyyy_ -“ Gulf screams, voice vibrating inside Mew’s thick bedroom walls, resonating with the lewd sounds coming from Mew’s sucking. The hot, wet feel of Mew’s tongue inside his tight rim is making him shudder and it feels so good, so so good that Gulf makes it a mental note to buy all the cake in the world after this.

He moans into the sheets as Mew’s skilled tongue pushes against that particular bundle of nerves, around and around in lazy circles, even fucking _humming_ to some Twice song Gulf doesn’t remember the title of. But how _can_ he remember? He can’t think of anything except the feeling of Mew pushing deeper and _deeper_ -

Mew really is eating his ass like he’s a dying man and this is his last meal. His tongue swirls inside the rim of his hole, teeth nipping at his cheeks every now and then. His dick is throbbing at the lack of attention but Gulf really can’t care less in this moment, feeling himself nearing the edge.

“ _Ah_ \- daddy... I’m cl- _ah_ _right there, pleas_ e-“

“You taste so good baby,” Mew whispers, his hot breath hitting the abused hole and making Gulf whimper.

“It’s the-“ Gulf moans, “It’s the cream..”

“Hmm,” Mew mumbles against the hot heat, spreading Gulf’s ass even wider to probe deeper. “I don’t usually like sweets but I think I can get addicted to this.”

“S-Stop teasing me,” Gulf whines, “Please daddy, I can’t take it.”

He lets out a choked gasp when Mew suddenly inserts his own fingers as well, when the _fuck_ did he even get the lube is really a question he doesn’t care right now, using two long digits at once as his mouth continue to work magic.

“Ah fuck _fuck fuck_ -“

The fingers reached much deeper within him, probing the sensitive muscles and massaging them nicely. Gulf’s head is spinning in stimulation, seeing white lights dancing around in his vision and he’s thinking he really can die like this, all naked and so desperate as Mew takes him apart again and again, but all his thoughts takes a halt when he feels Mew’s warm mouth enveloping his cock, sucking him harshly as his fingers fucks into him in an agonizing pace.

“ _Ahh_ shit _shit_ _shit_ , daddy, s’good _s’fucking_ good _daddy_ -“

Mew shoves one more finger inside his hole, stretching him even further and pushing inside, and Gulf sobs, staining the sheets with his hot tears as he desperately tugs on the chains, wanting so bad to push Mew closer. The familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach grows more apparent, and it continues to take over him as Mew starts to curl his fingers deep inside him, rubbing his prostrate harshly.

“Daddy! Right there- _fuck_ fuck s’good _ah ah ah_ -“

Mew takes his mouth off him, grinning as his free hand reaches up to pinch the boy’s nipples, rubbing the red nub between his rough thumbs.

“You gonna come baby? Gonna cum only from my fingers?”

“ _Ah- yes **yes** **yes**!_”

“So good baby. You’re so good for me. Such a good baby.”

“ _Ahh please please daddy_ -“

“Come for me, baby.”

It doesn’t take long, only a final jab of his long fingers reaching deep inside him and a long harsh suck of his cock before Gulf is coming, shaking and groaning to it. Warm, thick load shoots out from Gulf’s cock and into Mew’s awaiting mouth, the salty flavor a clear difference from the previous sweet one but Mew still gulps it all down, _still_ continue on giving sucks here and there until Gulf’s milked thoroughly. His dick twitches in overstimulation and Mew chuckles at that.

He’s out of breath, still slightly trembling from his high when Mew suddenly grips his thighs and pulls him closer, pushing his ass up in the air and immediately lining his lubed, thick cock against the hole and pushing the whole length in one quick go.

“ _Fuck_ -“

Mew chuckles darkly, thrusting into him relentlessly, tilting Gulf’s body up and up Gulf _knows_ he’ll be so fucking sore the next day but instead of worrying, he feels his dick twitch in the idea.

“You really think we’re done?” Mew hisses, fucking into him deeper and harder with each push and Gulf isn’t even trying to match his speed anymore, letting go and screaming his lungs out whilst Mew uses his body like a doll.

“You think it’ll be over right after you come, huh?” Mew growls, dragging his cock against the tight walls of Gulf’s hole in an accelerating pace, hitting his already abused prostate with each thrust. Gulf moans hoarsely, shaking his head to the words. “Answer me, baby.”

“ _N-no_ -“ Gulf lets out in between screams.

Mew clicks his tongue, sinking more of his cock deep inside, slapping his hips to Gulf’s ass. “Color, baby?”

“Ah- Green- _green_ -“

“That’s right,” Mew says in between thrusts, “Cause you want to cum again, don’t you? Want me to fuck you again and again until you cum, huh baby? Is that want you want?”

“ _Ahhhh_ ,,,, yes yes _daddy_ -“

“So. Fucking. Spoiled.” He grits out, fucking into the younger harder and faster with each word. “Am I right?”

_“Ah ah ah-_ “ Gulf sobs and squirmed underneath him for some sort of stability. His legs are spread wide and ass in the air, bending him almost in two as Mew repetitively abuse his prostate, filling him up in all the right places.

“Answer my question, baby,” Mew growls, giving a tight slap across one of Gulf’s ass cheeks, making the boy tear up and moan pathetically. “Are you spoiled?”

“N-no, daddy, I’m no- _Ah_!”

“Can’t believe you brought the cake home just so I can smear it on your pretty body and lick it off you.”

“Daddy _please_ ,” Gulf mewls, words so slurred that it barely sounds coherent. He’s drooling and so fucking sweaty, bangs plastered across his forehead and he feels like he’s on fire, like his nerves has been completely exposed, in a horribly sensitive way, making him fall deeper and deeper within his subspace.

But Mew doesn’t even bother to slow down his pace, just goes faster and harder if it’s even possible, considering the fact that he’s hitting Gulf’s prostate every, single, time in complete ease.

“I bet you thought about me eating your ass while we were on the show. Fucking you and taking you from behind in front of everyone? In front of the cameras?”

Gulf whines pathetically, “Yes, daddy, _yes_!”

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Mew groans out, feeling Gulf squeeze his insides so tightly he almost collapses, “You’re so fucking _filthy_ , _god_ I fucking love you.”

His prostate is so swollen, Mew’s cock bumps against it every time he thrusts in. He feels Mew lean forward and licking up the rest of the cream that’s on his body and he closes his eyes tightly. The stimulation is so much, and Gulf doesn’t know if he wants Mew to stop or keep going.

“So perfect. You take my cock so well baby. So fucking perfect for me. Such a good boy.”

“ _Ahh_ -“ A choked moan escapes his throat and Gulf twitches and bucks against Mew, feeling the heat pooling and the pressure building in his lower belly, quicker and hitting him so suddenly.

Mew notices this, of course, and he rams harder inside. “Are you gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum just on my cock?” He watches as Gulf moans, eyes barely open to watch him. His arms have gone limp against the metal chains and head dropped against his shoulder, simply taking whatever Mew gives him.

“Yes _yes yes-_ please let me cum, daddy,” Gulf babbles, toes curling in the immense pleasure.

“Go on, baby, cum for me,” Mew nods and Gulf doesn’t waste anymore time in letting go, cumming in a wet arch, screaming daddy so fucking loud and clear Mew is so, _so_ fucking glad he installed sound proof systems in his bedroom. Cum dribbles from his head, coating the softening member generously, even though it’s much less than his first orgasm.

Mew’s still thrusting into him, slightly slower but still rubbing his prostate and making him so fucking sensitive, god why the _fuck_ doesn’t he want to stop? Everything feels so fucking sensitive that’s both the best and worst sensation Gulf’s ever felt in his whole life.

“Can you come again, baby?” Mew says, hands circling Gulf’s spent cock once more, giving it a few jerks and Gulf flinches, whining and trying his best to stay coherent. “What’s your color baby?”

His throat feels so dry, so sore from all his screaming but he opens them and lets out, “G-Green.”

Why is he so _filthy_??? He’s so spent, body drenched in complete sweat and cum and dried cream and his hole is spread so fucking wide as Mew continues to pound inside of him, pushing and pushing against that sweet bundle of nerves Gulf’s pretty sure he’s made a dent. It’s too much. Too much for him to handle but why does it feel so good then? Why is his dick getting painfully hard again?

“ _God_ , baby, you can come once more? You can do that for daddy?”

His mind has gone blank and his body slacks down, letting Mew do whatever he wants. His lips try to form the words, he wants Mew to know yes daddy I’ll do anything for you, or even anything but nothing comes out; nothing but moans and throaty screams as he nods slowly. 

“ _So_ perfect, baby,” Mew praises, his cock making such a lewd squelching sound whenever he rams inside. “ _So_ fucking perfect. Almost there baby. Such a good boy. So fucking pretty when you cum.”

Mew leans over him, and hastily unclasp the handcuffs from the bedpost and even if Gulf’s hands are still together and he’s literally being broken into half at the moment, he bubbles up the energy to sling his hands around Mew’s neck, moaning louder as he finally is able to touch his Mew.

“C-close,, _clo..se_..” he mumbles incoherently, sensitivity reaching his highest point, setting his entire nerves on live wire and it envelopes him so suddenly and so fucking powerful he swears to _god_ he passes out for a few seconds. He clings onto Mew, twitching and grasping on Mew’s hair so tightly. And it’s so overwhelming that he doesn’t even realize Mew’s already released into him until he feels the familiar warmth pool of semen milking his insides and Mew’s strained groan of his name and he shudders once more, hiccuping and clinging onto his daddy in desperation.

“Do I need to cum again, daddy?” He whispers, swallowing in his dry throat.  
  


“No, baby, that’s enough. You’re alright. You did so good baby.”   
  


“I did good?” 

He doesn’t dare move, still shuddering and so sensitive he whines when Mew accidentally brushes his hand against his cock. Mew lets out a soft apology and Gulf sighs when he gently unlocks the handcuff and unclasps the choker, setting them on the drawer beside the bed with the empty cake container.

He feels a dip in the space of the bed beside him and feels himself being turned around. Slowly he comes back from his high, and he slips away from his subspace. His vision clears and he finally is able to focus on his boyfriend’s ethereal face looking at him with complete adoration in his eyes.

Warm palm covers his cheeks and Mew places soft kisses over his face. “You’re so good, baby. So pretty and perfect. I’m proud of you. Tell me your color?”

Gulf inches closer, tucking his face into the crook of Mew’s neck, taking in the smell of him. “Green.”

“Alright,” Mew sighs, wrapping his arms around him. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

Gulf nods, his voice small. “Can you get me the plug?”

“The plug?”

He nods, pulling away just enough to meet Mew’s gaze. “I want your cum in me longer.”

Mew stops breathing for a second, eyes growing wider. Then he shakes his head and drops it, chuckling softly and the hot breath making Gulf giggle as it tickles. “God, _tua-aeng._ What did I do to deserve you?”

“Quick,” Gulf pouts, “I can feel it flowing out already.”

“And tell me why you need my cum in you for so long?”

“So you can taste it when you eat me out tonight?”

“Jesus _fuck_ , Gulf.”

Gulf giggles, placing a soft kiss on Mew’s lips. “I’m kidding.” And laughs harder when Mew gives him a skeptical look. “ _I’m kidding._ I just like how full it makes me feel.”

“What if I clean you up, help you get rid of any possibility of diseases-“ he holds a finger to Gulf’s lips when he sees the younger about to protest. See, what did he say? _Spoiled_. “-and then I’ll run you a hot bath and I’ll make you roasted pork afterwards?”

“And..?”

Mew chuckles and shakes his head. “And I’ll eat you out again tonight.”

Honestly, he has so many assignments to do and he desperately needs his sleep, but the smile that blooms across Gulf’s face, so bright until his eyes twinkle and closes in satisfaction; it’s enough for Mew to throw out his concerns out the window and love him even more.

He cuddles closer, taking a deep breath of Gulf’s hair, albeit it’s wet and sticky. He lets out a deep sigh, letting his eyelids close as Gulf’s warmth envelopes him like a blanket.

Maybe sweets can be his new favorite food.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you guys think of that, give me some loves, share it with ur friends anything i’m thankful💖 i love to hear about what you think i should improve on. is it smutty enough ? honestly dont know how much smuttier it can get lol but let’s see. repeat after me; mewgulf gay mewgulf married. alite bye


End file.
